An oscillator is an electronic circuit that produces a repetitive electrical signal. Most often the shape of the oscillation signal is a sine or square wave (or sawtooth, triangle, etc.).
Generally, the loop gain of an oscillator is designed to a level to ensure start up and maintain oscillation. The excess loop gain is usually controlled by distortion elements in the oscillation circuit. These elements generate additional noise conversion products resulting in an unwanted increase in noise (phase) within the oscillator. To reduce noise, prior solutions focused on using higher quality (and more expensive) components.
Accordingly, there is needed an oscillator (and method) having low noise.